FM Air
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Leurs pieds, leurs jambes, l’esquisse, leurs cuisses, des bras de fer, un cœur de pierre. Huddy-SongFic Zazie centric


**FM ****AIR: SongFic about Zazie.**

Glissement sinueux. C'est une valse, c'est un tango, c'est un slow, c'est une danse sans fin.

C'est un peu sucré, un peu salé, un peu sur lui, un zeste d'elle.

Elle trace de ses doigts, elle écrit sur sa peau, les petites morsures, les blessures, sa peur, son manque d'amour.

Ce qu'elle n'a pas pu dire, pas pu vivre.

« - C'est toujours l'enfer qui nous pousse… »

Leur pied, leur jambes, l'esquisse, leur cuisse, des bras de fer, un cœur de pierre. Ses mains sur elles, s'abiment, ses mains qui saignent, dressées comme un totem… Elle sculpte, elle taille, elle invente cet homme, qui l'aime.

Il saisit ses hanches, il l'approche de lui, entrechoquent leur lèvre et façonnent ce moment rêvé.

Elle oublie les adresses, les gens qui la blesse, les chaines de sa vie qui se traine, mais il est une chose à laquelle elle restera fidèle… Ses yeux, sa voix, les mains, les mots. Aussi peu nombreux qu'il soit, ils sont omni présent, il prenne une place immense, inscrit profondément dans ses songes. Aussi petit qu'il soit.

« - Combien de combat de trop et d'égo à la démesure ?

Tait toi. Nous sommes deux beaux idiots. »

Chaque fois qu'ils se laissent, un jour ils se reviennent. Chaque fois qu'ils se lâchent, un jour ils se retiennent. Elle écrase un soupir comme on souffle une bougie, s'abandonnant à la caresse souple de ses mains.

Chaque fois qu'ils oublient, un jour ils se souviennent.

« - On ne sait pas ou on va, ce que nous suivons… »

D'une main autoritaire sur sa bouche entrouverte, il la fit taire. Ils changent d'heure, sans changer le cœur, avant que la force ne les quitte, pour revivre comme un mirage, pour voler encore une heure avant la fin. Ils ferment les yeux sur le monde, il épouse ses ombres, l'espace d'une seconde, leurs rêves se confondent. Chaque jour elle attend que la nuit tombe, car dans le noir, son désespoir est permis.

Il la voit fragile, il veut la protéger, il la voit docile, il veut l'apprivoiser, il lui fait du mal en pensant faire le bien.

« Ne t'arrête pas, même si je frissonne, ça fait mal, mais ça fait rien. »

Après tout ce temps, il y a tant de chose qui résonne. Elle le supplie, de ne jamais partir, il mesure l'horreur de sa nature. Partira, partira pas ? C'est idiot, il ne lui convient pas.

Elle cherche un homme qui aura tout le temps de faire pousser des enfants, au lieu de pousser des cris et de jouer les méchants.

Il soupire, elle lui sourit tristement. Elle voudrait qu'il laisse ses armes au près de l'entré, avant de venir frapper contre sa porte, de léguer son corps à leur propre science. L'alchimie du désir. L'amour in vitro.

« - Je fais le gosse, mais je ne fais pas le thé

Tant-pis »

Une larme singulière trouve sa place contre sa joue. Il l'essuie de ses lèvres alors que son corps se fond dans le sien. Ce n'est pas sa main dans la sienne, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, c'est juste qu'il à froid. Elle attend. Elle attend tant de chose, qu'il lui dise au creux de l'oreille que tout va bien, qu'elle puisse oublier, qu'il lui raconte des histoires auxquelles elle fasse semblant de croire.

« - Je ne vais pas jouer tout le temps à pile ou face, lancer mon cœur dans le vide…

Qu'est ce que tu risque après tout ? »

Elle le fusilla du peu de l'amertume qu'il lui restait. Il prenait ça comme un jeu, se foutait de voir ses rêves à deux place se cogner au bout de la rue.

« - Je veux bien jouer avec toi, à pile ou face, si tu as le cœur bien solide. »

Il lui arrache un sourire et elle a envie qu'il tombe le masque, qu'il face fondre la glace, pour une fois, laisser tomber le clown, de temps en temps. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle avait compris, et ça ferait drôle, si pour une fois, ils inversaient les rôles, si pour une fois, ils parlaient de lui. A peine ils parlent qu'ils disent le mot de trop, à peine ils décollent qu'ils tombent de haut. Pour atterrir il faut danser le slow. Il l'enlace, sans lasse, elle se laisse bercer, oubliant que bientôt, il passera sa porte sans retour arrière.

« - Un Zorro sans rien sur le dos, ah la belle affaire » s'exclama-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Un sourire qui éclaire leur visage, un dernier rempart qui s'éparpille au coin de la pièce sombre. Ils assistent à leur lente agonie.

Il est la pluie et le beau temps, il est l'ombre et la lumière, il est le ciel et l'enfer.

Elle est le cowboy, lui l'indien. C'est un vestige de l'amour, un combat sans fin auquel ils assistent, spectateur de leur propre vice. Elle veut la paix, il déclare la guerre, elle veut bien faire, il fait tout le contraire. Elle n'en peut plus, elle n'en veut plus.

Leurs corps ne font plus qu'un. Un mariage du ciel et de l'ombre. Et dans un ultime souffle de plaisir, elle lui murmure, fermant les yeux sur le monde.

« - J'ai fait le vœux qu'on serait heureux, puisqu'on ne l'est pas, en vérité. »

C'est fort, c'est mort, mais ça ne s'oublie pas.

Combien de guerre inutile leur faudra-t-il encore déclarer.

Il claquera la porte, et comme chaque fois qu'ils se délaissent, un jour ils se retiennent.

Mais qu'importe. Ils rêvent, donc ils sont.


End file.
